Doll
Doll directs here. For the race of the same name, see Dolls. |image = |kanji = ドール |rōmaji = Dōru |alias = |race = Human |gender = Female |age = |height = |weight = |birthday = |affiliation = Noah's Ark Circus The East End (as a child)Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 35, page 2 Renbon Workhouse (as a child)Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 35, page 5 |previous affiliation = |occupation = First-String Member of the Noah's Ark Circus Tightrope Walker |previous occupation = East Ender |base of operations = Noah's Ark Circus Camp The East End (former) Renbon Workhouse (former) |status = Deceased |relatives = |manga debut = Volume 6, Chapter 24 |anime debut = Episode 2 of Season 3 |video game debut = |japanese voice = Ayahi TakagakiAnime News Network: Black Butler Gets 'Book of Murder' Arc Video Anime |english voice = }} Doll (ドール, Dōru) is a first-string member of the Noah's Ark Circus, and holds the position of a tightrope walker. She is considered "the princess" of the Circus with a "death-defying tightrope walk."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 24, page 22 She sometimes goes under the persona of Freckles,Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 28, page 7 a second-string member of the circus. Appearance Doll is a young female with brown hair, blue eyes, and freckles dotting across her nose. When not performing, she dresses in baggy clothes, which includes a lightweight jacket with two undershirts and brown trousers. The forelocks of her well-nigh shoulder-length hair are sorted so that they conceal her ruined left eye. The eye, though badly scarred and disfigured, is still capable of shedding tears.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 35, page 32 When performing, Doll dons a white wig, which appears to be made of white roses, with two feathers sticking out the left side and beads dangling from the side, that ties under her chin in a large bow; it is worn to veil her left eye. There is a design of thorny tendrils painted on her left cheek, that reaches down from her covered left eye. Doll also sports fake white eyelashes, an off-white neckband trimmed in white lace, an off-white sleeveless dress trimmed with a striped bow and more white roses, off-white sleeves with a poof cap that extends from her shoulder to just below her elbow. Her footwear consists of off-white ballet-style shoes with a white roses over the toes, a thigh-high, black-and-white striped stocking on her right leg, and a similar white stocking on her left; the stockings are held up lace garters and straps. She sometimes carries a white, fringe-trimmed parasol, which she uses in her performance as a tightrope walker. Personality When adopting her persona as a first-string member of the Noah's Ark Circus, Doll appears solemn and taciturn in expression and manner.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 25, page 3 However, when disguised as Freckles, Doll is revealed to be cordial, welcoming and somehow innocent, making conversation with Ciel Phantomhive after they were named tent mates, and she quickly regards him as a friend.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 26, page 41''Kuroshitsuji'' manga; Chapter 27, page 2 Her eagerness to make and be surrounded by new friends is supported by the fact that she often adopts the aforementioned alias because she dislikes sleeping alone and staying with someone else "makes her sleep better sometimes," the latter could also suggest that she felt some kind of guilt from kidnapping children and finds comfort by being among other people.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 28, page 10 She easily forgives Ciel when he claims he was stealing items, but admonishes him for doing so.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 28, page 10 She seems to judge it a necessity to look after him, waking him up when he oversleeps,Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 27, page 5 sharing her food when he does not get enough,Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 27, page 9 and making an effort to teach him how to be a better performer.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 27, page 10 She is relatively naive, though, and is gullible enough to believe the lies Ciel tells her, something that the other circus performers have reprimanded her for multiple times.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 29, page 24 Doll is not modest, as shown when she has attempted to get Ciel to take a bath, offering to wash his back for him.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 27, page 12 She even allows him to touch her chest—in fact, she had unflinchingly lay his hand there—to prove that she is female, and offers him the chance to "take a peek downstairs," as she words it.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 28, page 7 Furthermore, Doll is exceedingly loyal to the other first-string circus performers, perhaps even more so than she is to Kelvin, as she was more distraught upon hearing news of Joker's death than she was about his.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 35, page 29 She views all of them as family; she calls the other first-string members her brothers and sisters, and Kelvin her "Father." History Doll grew up in an alley in the East End, referred to as a gutter, with the other first-string circus members, less Snake. Joker stated that they came together because they were each defective in a way. In Doll's case, her left eye is burned and marred, because her parents raised her too harshly and consequently deformed her.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 35, page 3 As thieves, they were unsuccessful, and they barely managed to survive. One day, Kelvin found them in the alley and allowed them to come live at his estate, where they lived in relative luxury. Sometime thereafter, they decide to create a circus. Joker gave them all stage names, including Doll, who initially tried to refuse the name, because she believed it does not fit her. Joker dismissed her complaint, saying that of course it did, because she is their "cute little sister." Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 35, pages 28-29 Her birth name is unknown. Plot Noah's Ark Circus Arc Doll, along with the other members of the Noah's Ark Circus, parades the streets of London, in order to uplift the spirits of people and garner attention for their circus troupe.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 22, pages 33-34 .]] At a circus show that Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis attend, Joker introduces Doll as their tightrope walker. Later, after both Ciel and Sebastian have successfully infiltrated the circus, she is assigned to be Ciel's tent mate as Freckles. She views it as her job to help Ciel out, which she does by waking him when he oversleeps, sharing her food with him when he does not get enough for breakfast, and trying to assist him in improving his coordination for the circus act. After practice, she opts that they go take a bath. There, she forcibly lifts his shirt and discovers his slave mark, before he runs away.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 27, pages 12-15 Later, Doll finds Ciel sneaking through the first-string tent, but saves him from being detected by Dagger and Snake. She reveals that she is actually Freckles, and when questioned about her gender, she puts his hand on her chest and offers for him to "take a peek downstairs," which he declines. Ciel claims that he was only planning to steal before he was caught red-handed, as it is a survival habit derived from living in East End, and begs her not to boot him from the camp. Doll forgives him, but admonishes him to not do it again. She states that they are now even, as she has done something terrible to him earlier, referring to when she accidentally saw his slave mark.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 28, pages 3-12 When Ciel was afflicted with an asthma attack, Doll sleeps next to him on a bed.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 28, pages 22-24 Later, after the first-string members realized that Ciel and Sebastian have trespassed their tent then mysteriously left, Doll is physically and verbally reprimanded by Peter for being deceived by Ciel. She asserts that he is merely a child and that they made a promise. Nonetheless, she is distressed that they are unhappy with her, thinking it is her fault that the circus may be in trouble. She is then assigned the task to ride to Baron Kelvin's manor, to inform Joker of the first-string members' intended plan.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 29, pages 23-29 While on the ride, she sticks by her trust in Ciel, reiterating to herself that she does not believe he is part of the Scotland Yard.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 30, pages 26-27 and Sebastian.]] Eventually, Doll arrives at the manor just in time to see it on fire and Ciel and Sebastian leaving the building. She approaches Ciel, deeming that they are still friends, and asks him what is going on. When he slapped her and ordered her not to touch him, she is upset, and demands if everything was a lie. Ciel affirms it so, and he and Sebastian deliver the news that their purpose was to eradicate the circus, and that they have killed Baron Kelvin and Joker. Shocked, she collapses to the ground in tears, and proclaims that she will not forgive them. She draws a knife and attacks them. Ciel calls Sebastian's name, and they are later walk away from the scene; it is implied that Sebastian have killed her, under Ciel's command.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 35, pages 20-34 Quotes * (To Ciel Phantomhive) "Blimey. Anyhoo, gimme a shout if there's somethin' you ain't 'ettin'! There's a long life of circus ahead of you!" * (To Ciel Phantomhive, after he asks why a boy is wearing a girl's costume) "How rude! It's obvious that I'm a girl. Here. You can take a peek downstairs, if you like." Trivia * Doll, who originates from the East End, speaks in Cockney English.Wikipedia:Cockney References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Noah's Ark Circus Category:Noah's Ark Circus Arc